


The Christmas Party

by grantaire_the_cynic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantaire_the_cynic/pseuds/grantaire_the_cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pietrosed:</p>
<p>enjolras trying to “accidentally” get grantaire under the mistletoe during christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

The Amis annual Christmas party was always an evening to remember. There was, of course, the year that Bahorel got drunk and wore a Christmas tree.

("How the fuck are you wearing a tree??" Courfeyrac asked, shocked. Bahorel just shrugged and pulled out the bag of zip ties.)

Or the year they all went caroling and had several doors slammed in their face.

("Maybe we should have done this sober?" Feuilly commented, after a particularly off key rendition of We Wish You A Merry Christmas)

This year, they were all gathered in Marius and Cosette's new house. It was a modest three bedroom house gifted to them by Cosette's father as a wedding present.

Cosette and Jehan had joined forces and the house had become Christmas. There was a tree in every room, garland on almost all flat surfaces, and lights anywhere they could string them. Some flashing, some twinkling, and some just shining. Flowers, Christmas villages, candles, figurines, and mistletoe filled almost every available space.

The Amis were scattered throughout the downstairs, admiring the decorations and chatting. Grantaire went around, handing out glasses of wine.

"Hey Grantaire! We need some in here." Enjolras called, leaning against the door frame. Grantaire hurried in and handed out glasses before returning the tray to the kitchen. Enjolras cursed under his breath, glaring at the mistletoe he had been standing under.

Later that evening, Enjolras hovered near Grantaire, deliberately not looking at the mistletoe hanging from the light. Grantaire was dancing with Cosette and Enjolras was waiting for an opportunity to cut in. They danced over and Enjolras was about to reach out when Grantaire turned them away. 

Enjolras tried four more times to get Grantaire under the mistletoe, but each time failed spectacularly. He resolved himself to standing by the punch, sipping his glass and watching everyone.

"Why the frown angel face?" Grantaire said, grabbing a glass and pouring the contents of his flask into it. 

"Nothing, just watching everyone."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with failing at getting me under the mistletoe?"

Enjolras blushed. "No, of course not. It's.... wait, how did you know?"

"You're not that subtle. Fortunately for you, all is not lost." he said, glancing up.

Enjolras looked up and saw mistletoe hung above the punch. He grinned and looked up at Grantaire, cupping his cheek. He kissed him softly, grinning the whole time.

"You're such a sap sometimes." Grantaire joked when they pulled away.

"Way to ruin the moment." Enjolras said, though he couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Just wait for the moment I have planned later. Call it an early Christmas present."

Enjolras blushed as they walked out to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit late, but Merry Christmas!


End file.
